The application generally relates to a media-free filter device for supercritical fluid processes. The application relates more specifically to a Y-pipe configuration for removal of contaminants entrained in supercritical fluid, with negligible pressure loss.
Supercritical carbon dioxide systems are known for use in chemical processes. Supercritical fluid refers to fluid that is above a critical temperature and pressure (e.g., at or above 31° C. and 1070 pounds per square inch absolute (psia) respectively, for carbon dioxide). Supercritical fluids have both gaseous and liquid properties. The density of supercritical fluids can be varied as a function of temperature and pressure. The solvating properties can also be varied.
Certain chemical processes, e.g., semiconductor applications, can contaminants with vapor pressures either above or below that of carbon dioxide. The lighter, higher vapor pressure components may include combination of fluorine, light fluorinated hydrocarbons and atmospheric gases such as nitrogen and oxygen. The carbon dioxide may be contaminated with non-volatile resist residue compounds and co-solvents, which are difficult to transfer because they can exist as a solid/liquid mixture in combination with vapor phase carbon dioxide. Also, carbon dioxide purity requirements for many semiconductor manufacturing applications exceed those of currently available delivered bulk carbon dioxide.
Advanced power cycles, e.g., supercritical CO2 closed loop processes experience operational problems with contaminants due to the high mass flow rates which transport contaminate through the loop. These contaminants cause material degradation throughout the loop and cannot be easily filtered, because most sCO2 systems cannot function properly with high pressure drop through a filter medium. In fluid dynamics, vortex shedding is an oscillating flow that takes place when a fluid flows past a bluff—as opposed to streamlined—body at certain velocities, depending on the size and shape of the body.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.